


Crave

by SamanthaGlow



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breastfeeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Ben Solo, Werewolf Rey (Star Wars), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGlow/pseuds/SamanthaGlow
Summary: Rey sometimes wishes that her brother never came back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 75
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

When Rey comes back from school, there’s a strange agitation within the house.

At least five Range Rovers are neatly parked, and even from the portal, Rey can hear voices laughing. It's been a while since her parents welcomed so many guests: ever since Snoke became the pack leader, everything has been different.

While walking toward the entrance, Rey enhances her hearing ability to find out the reason behind the excitement. Without any success: there are too many guests, and she can’t make out their identities.

It appears that her plans for her Friday night just changed. And she’s not mad about it. Just a little tired, that’s all.

She did have a very long week at school. Tenth grade is no joke.

Monday, she had received a C- from her Biology teacher. It sucks; her grades always stay above B -.

Tuesday, Bazine accidentally sent a ball in Rey’s face during Physical Education. She still has the bruise on her cheek and the cut on her lower lip.

Wednesday, Poe had sent her a message on a folder paper during Social Studies. The idiot sent the message through their classmates. When the teacher noticed the message, he had read it in front of the class. The guy had written “Do you want to go out with me”, followed by a Yes/No checkbox. Everybody had laughed, and Rey had been ashamed to death. She would have checked ‘No’ anyway. Poe Dameron was a moron.

Thursday was Rey’s birthday. She had turned sixteen, an age like any other in the human world. But in the werewolf world, it is a big deal. She is now able to smell other werewolves, and they were able to smell Rey in return.

The age of maturity. She was now considered an adult within the werewolf community and would need to abide by the Pack leader's rules.

She wasn’t looking forward to that.

The Pack Leader, Snoke, was vicious. He had overthrown the previous Alpha through deception and violence. Nobody liked him within the pack, but people were too afraid to do anything about it.

Her birthday had been fine. Her parents Kaydel and Han had bought her a cake from her favourite store, and Rose and Finn were invited. Despite the presence of other teen-wolves in the pack, those two were the only ones that Rey was getting along with.

All five of them had sung Rey 'Happy Birthday', and she had received the new Smart Notebook she wanted. It should have been perfect, except that someone was missing. The same person who missed her last five birthdays.

Now it’s Friday, and Rey wants to go home and relax.

She pushes her front door open and goes in. Immediately, the smell of several werewolves attacks her senses, making her head spins. Another thing that she needs to get used to: the smells, everywhere. Since her birthday, she's getting used to smelling her pack members. Her friends and family were also getting familiar with Rey’s scent: during her birthday, they had debated in front of Rey herself the nuances of her smell.

It was a bizarre moment, to say the least.

In her living room, she recognizes at least seven people from the pack. Some are very familiar, some she only met once or twice. Throwing her school bag behind the couch, she goes ahead and hugs the familiar ones.

"Rey! It's been a while! How are you, sweetheart?" Maz asks, and Rey gives her a toothy grin. The oldest member of the pack had always been like a grandmother to Rey.

“Good, Maz. My birthday was yesterday” she replies.

"We know Rey, your scent has changed. You're adult now, you grow up so fast". Rey looks to her right and sees that Luke is also here. A warm feeling spreads into Rey's chest at the thought of being surrounded by people she loves.

Rey smiles again and chuckles. "For you, I'll always be two years old and wearing diapers. Did Mom and Dad gave you something to drink already?"

“They’re in the garden, firing up the barbecue.” Maz seems to be smiling a little too much for a simple barbecue. And sure enough, she adds: “There’s also a surprise.”

Rey is now curious: she swings by the kitchen to grab the strawberry juice that she’s been drinking non-stop since her birthday, then heads towards the back entrance.

She is just about to walk into the garden when a deep voice makes her stop. That sounds an awful lot like… But no, she knows she has to stop deluding herself.

It’s been five years.

Finally, Rey walks through the door. The sunlight is dazzling; it's a warm afternoon in September. She doesn't see anything at first, because of the light. Lowering her head, she removes her shoes and wriggles her naked toes in the lawn.

It might be a werewolf thing, but there's nothing like walking barefoot into the grass.

Now that her eyes are used to the brightness, she raises her head and looks around. At least ten other pack members including Rose and Finn are there, and Rey's mood improves significantly.

Just as she's walking towards her friends with a massive grin on her face, she's hit by an incredible smell. The scent is a perfect blend of firewood, pine tree and something wild. It awakens something deep in her bones, and Rey wants to rub herself on that scent.

It’s in her mouth, in her nose, everywhere, sticky and urgent.

Driven by instinct, Rey follows the smell. As her head turns to the right, her eyes meet two black orbs.

She recoils a little bit under the intensity of the stare, and the scent hits her _hard_. 

Since her birthday, she had yet to smell an Alpha. Most of her packmate, including herself, are beta, and Alpha are _rare_. Even within the werewolf community, there is only a handful of them. Due to their aggressive nature, either they become Pack Leader, or they die during the Combat.

But something in Rey knows. This scent belongs to an Alpha.

The smell belongs to a huge man standing near the barbecue. His gaze doesn't leave Rey as she gets closer and closer, and she also spots her parents.

The Alpha is massive, he's well above 6 foot, and has enormous shoulders. He's wearing black from head to toes; his hair is tied up in a loose bun. His dark eyes, his strong nose, he looks like… 

He could almost be…

Rey’s steps are wobbly as she moves closer, the scent now overwhelming.

“…Rey?” The man says, and his voice sounds an awful lot like Ben’s, with two octaves less. He’s still staring at her, his eyes burning. His nostrils flares as if he’s smelling something.

She knows it's not possible, it couldn't be Ben, but she tries anyway: "Ben?" and when he nods, Rey doesn't know if she wants to laugh or cry.

Because holy shit, he is nothing like her big brother from five years ago: his features are carved in a chiselled and intense caricature of the boy he had been. His jawline is pronounced and strong, and everything from his brawny arms to his woody scent is screaming Alpha.

Ben seems just as shocked as Rey because his eyes are never leaving her. His eyes scan her from head to toes, watching her petite figure, her freckles and her braids closely. She's wearing her usual outfit for a school day: a plaid mini-skirt with high white socks and a white blouse.

He doesn't greet Rey, doesn't say anything. The only external signs coming from him are his now overpowering scent and stare that never leaves Rey. Not even when Kaydel begins to speak.

“Rey! Ben’s back! The family is reunited; we wanted to have a small get-together to celebrate.”

Only her mother would be able to call a pack meeting a small “get-together”. With the utmost difficulty, Rey finally manages to take her eyes off Ben when she hears Han talking to her.

"We know your birthday was yesterday and Ben wanted to be there on time. But he has his responsibility as Pack Leader, so he wasn't able to come sooner."

Rey doesn't know if it's his smell or the new information that causes her to look at him again. He is unreal, so big, and she's afraid his scent will make her do something stupid. To avoid making a fool of herself, Rey decides to do a tactical retreat. She just says "Glad to have you home, Ben" and turns back towards her friends.

She is almost glad to get away from the tension around the barbecue. Ben has changed, _so much_ , and it breaks her heart. From months, she had been hoping that her big brother would return. Sleeping in his bed at night. Trying to get information from her parents. But nobody had shared anything, just saying that she was too young to understand.

Now she knows. He's been gone for five years to become a Pack Leader and a fricking Gladiator.

Good for him.

When she arrives near Rose, Rey is pissed. Pissed at her parents, at the werewolves community but mostly at Ben. Weirdly, the further she moves away from the grill, the angrier she becomes. Angry and gloomy.

“Rey, are you okay Peanut?” Finn asks.

Well at least someone is willing to talk to her like a normal human being. Her mood is sour and her lower lip trembles under the wave of feeling. Rose and Finn automatically pick up her emotion and begin to rub her arms in a comforting gesture.

"M’not so good, don't know why." Rey says miserably. For some reason, she keeps feeling that her brother is still staring at her from afar. She can almost feel the weight of his stare on her back.

“Peanut, what happened? Your scent just changed…” Finn begins.

“Yeah, Rey, you smell different.” Rose continues. “Do you want to talk about it?” Her friends are around her, and Rey is thankful for their presence.

“Can-can we go to my room? M’tired.” And even if she knows it’s impolite to leave her parent’s party, the mix of emotions that she feels is exhausting. She begins to rub her eyes, and thankfully, her friends decide for her.

Rose goes to her parents to let them know, while Finn accompanies Rey to her room. It's only once she's in her own space, surrounded by her own scent, that Rey begins to relax. Finn stays outside while she puts on her pyjamas, then re-enters once she calls him.

Safely tucked under her covers, she only has the strength to discuss with him for a few minutes ( _no, nothing happened, I'm just tired, no, I don't know why did my scent change, so it smells like lavender now, how strange_ ) before she’s out like a light.

A few hours later, Rey wakes up suddenly. She's sweating, her head hurts like hell, and her body is heavy. Feeling like shit, she knows she needs to get up and take some medicines but the idea to leave her bed is unthinkable. She turns and trashes her bed during at least half an hour: no position is comfortable enough. Outside, the sky is dark, and all the party noises are long gone.

Just as she is about to finally get up and grab some medicines, she hears the wood floor of the corridor creaks. In the silence of the night, she listens to the sounds getting closer until the steps stop in front of her door. Instantly, Rey's headache is gone, and she feels much better.

She had no idea how or why she feels better, but she's not going to complain. A couple of minutes later, she's asleep once more.

The steps don’t move away from the door before a very long time.

The following morning, Rey feels much better. She wakes up at 9:00 AM, and because she’s feeling sweaty, she directly goes to the bathroom to take a long shower.

Feeling refreshed, she puts on a legging and a crop top before going downstairs to eat breakfast. When she enters the kitchen, she’s still drying her hair with her wet towel and almost hit her foot against the table.

Fortunately, she’s not alone in the room, and she feels two strong hands grabbing her waist just before hitting the furniture. When she looks up, she sees Ben, standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching her closely.

“T-thanks Ben. Wasn’t paying attention.”

Now that he's near, his scent is strong, and Rey grabs his arms to steady herself under the onslaught. It's wrapping around her like a cocoon, and she finds it hard to resist the urge to get closer to him. His hands on her waist are scorching hot.

She finally pushes back on his arms, and his hands slide down, the movement dragging his fingertips along her skin.

To try to hide her full body shivers, Rey goes to the other side of the kitchen and open the cereal cupboard.

It’s empty which is weird because she definitively opened a new box yesterday.

“Rey” Ben gravelly voice calls. She turns around and sees him pointing at the table. And sure enough, there's already a bowl, a spoon and Rey's favourite cereal waiting for her.

The friendly gesture stirs something within her, and replies with a hoarse "Thanks". He remembers the brand she likes even after all this time.

She sits down and begins to eat silently. Meanwhile, he is just sitting there, sipping his coffee. The whole kitchen seems to have shrunk under his size; he's so massive. How does the kitchen stool can fit all of _that_?

Rey continues to eat, not wanting to be the one breaking the silence. But after ten minutes of him staring, she is ready to do anything to break the tension. “So, you got big.”

His scent that fills the room shifts imperceptibly; the woodsy tone evolves towards a sweeter side, like cinnamon sticks. It almost feels like he's satisfied. "Mmmh. Do you like it?"

Rey stops chewing and finally looks at him. His coffee cup is empty.

"Well, yes, it's nice, but why do you ask?"

He just shrugs and stands, before moving towards the sink to wash his mug. Rey does remember that he always had nice cleaning habits for a guy.

She watches him leave the kitchen, and there's something like a smile on his lips.

*****************************************************************************

Rey is busy with many extracurricular activities during the weekend: she's got swim classes and her study group session on Saturday afternoon, and her dance practices on Sunday.

Despite her best effort, she is feeling under the weather. As soon as she leaves the house, she feels tired and drags her feet to the sports centre. Despite her good night sleep, she’s exhausted, and the scents around her are not helping: everything smells either bland or disgusting. Human or werewolves seem to have teamed up to make Rey regret her newfound gifts.

She feels so much better when she’s home.

Her headache goes away; she feels refreshed as if she had a power nap. On Saturday evening, she feels almost giddy during the familial meal, as if she was drunk. Just to be sure, she checks her glass only to see that it's only strawberry juice as usual.

Her parents are thrilled about Ben’s return.

"It's so good to have you here, Ben" her mother chirps. "We were worried when we learnt about your fight against Alpha Thomas." Then she stops herself, suddenly remembering that Rey is here. "Well, I guess we can talk about that now that Rey's older."

Ben doesn't reply anything and merely nods.

Still high from the weird feeling, Rey smiles and asks: “So what happened? Since when is Ben an Alpha?”

"Since his sixteen birthday, Rey" Han replies. His tone is stern as if the subject only is enough to ruffle his feathers. “You might not remember it, since you were so small, but it was dangerous for some times around here. We tried our best to protect you from all that”.

And from all that, Rey is guessing he means “from Ben”.

Rey knows this discussion is serious, but it's tough to concentrate with the feeling of well-being that washes over her.

She looks at Ben and is not surprised to see his lack of participation in the conversation. He's always been a man of few words. Luckily, her parents are willing to fill her up: "It's challenging for Alpha to deal with their ferociousness when they don't have a pack. We all knew it was time for him to find his own pack."

When he left, Ben was twenty-one years old. He is now twenty-six, exactly ten years older than Rey. She doesn’t know the average age for Pack Leader, but it seems somewhat young. Snoke is fifty-two years old.

Rey is just starting to eat her dessert (banoffee pie, her favourite) when her mother speaks: "Now, the only thing missing is a mate."

Her eyes move from her dessert to Ben once more, and the expression on his face is unreadable.

Even while sharing a meal with his own family, he exudes Alpha vibes.

"Why didn't you settle with one of the werewolves from the East pack? There are a lot of females there." Kaydel asks. Ben's reply is dry: "Cause they all stink."

Kaydel sighs, as she was expecting this answer. “You can’t be too demanding. They are some female Beta with very decent scents. And you do know that once you find your mate, your scents will adapt to one another.”

Her brother shrugs noncommittally before moving once again his stare towards Rey. He watches her while she eats her dessert with delight, sometimes closing her eyes when the sweetness overwhelms her.

His scent shifts again, and Rey needs to go lie down on the couch.

******************************************************************

Since his return, Ben hasn’t left again. Rey sometimes wonders about his duties as Pack Leader, or his own house, but having him around is kind of amazing.

He drives Rey to school.

He comes to pick her up after her extracurricular activities, always bringing sweets with him.

He listened patiently to her when she’s complaining about her classmates.

And above all, his smell provides her with a feeling of utter well-being and complete relaxation. She never tried drugs before, but in her imagination, the scent has the same effect.

It calms her, brings her peace and comfort.

It also does some weird stuff to her body. The first time, it happens when they are in Ben’s car, with the windows closed. His scent is everywhere, and their proximity increases its strength. After five minutes, Rey feels something gushing on her panties. The sensation is weird as if something inside was overflowing. A sticky liquid pools in her underwear.

During this ride, Ben is even quieter than usual. His grip on the steering wheel is so tight that Rey can hear his bones crack. His driving is erratic, and for the first time, he exceeds the speed limit.

As soon as they get home, Ben rushes to his room and slams the door. He doesn't leave his room the entire night.

The second time, they are in the kitchen, cooking together. Tonight is stir-fry vegetables, and the siblings are working together seamlessly. The domestic nature of their cooperation awakens something in Rey. From time to time, Ben politely asks Rey to cut vegetables or to give him some condiments. She complies, and his captivating scent is floating through the air, giving her thrills of pleasure.

When she’s cutting onions, Rey suddenly cuts herself with a painful “Ow”. Right away, Ben is by her side, holding her finger. The atmosphere in the room has shifted in one second, and it now smells acidic. Like fear.

His colossal frame is bent over her, his dark eyes gauging the cut. He looks like the Pack Leader, the protector with powerful instincts. Fit to lead.

His brawny chest rises to the rhythm of his breathing. After a quick check to Rey’s face, he just brings her finger to his mouth and licks the cut without prior notice.

Even if werewolf's saliva is a potent wound healing agent, Rey is just not ready when his warm tongue scraps her fingertip. The motion is so intimate, and his scent has shifted _yet again._ Without even their bodies touching, she can feel the heat from his skin.

With her fingertip is between his plump lips, the pooling sensation in her panties returns.

This time, it's Rey who rushes to her room, her whole face red.

After the first time, she had checked, and the liquid wasn't the blood from her period but a weird looking clear substance. In the privacy of her room, she puts her hand into her panties, and sure enough, the liquid is drooling from her cunt.

Strange tingles appear when Rey caresses the damp area, her movements creating squelching noises. It feels good; the sensations are spreading throughout her body. Closing her eyes to focus on her sensitive spot, Rey lets her mind wander.

This is nice… The scent is still clinging to her body, the wonderful smell in which she bathes since…since…

When the reply pops in her mind, Rey removes her hand from her panties as if she had burned herself.

After that, she avoids touching Ben as much as possible.

**************************************************

The following weekend, their parents have a date on Friday evening. They don't even have to ask Ben to watch over Rey; he's already following her everywhere.

They leave around 7:00 PM, and Ben suggests a Netflix-Pizza evening. He even orders from Rey's favourite pizzeria, and they are soon eating on the sofa.

Between the need to avoid any physical contact with Ben and her swimming competitions on Thursday, Rey is drained. Ben’s scent is relaxing; Rey can smell it even if she’s on the other side of the couch.

Ten minutes into the film and the delicious fragrance is now caressing Rey, lulling her to sleep. She starts to doze off, only to wake up fifteen minutes later from the sound of guns coming from the movie. She vaguely notices that Ben has come closer on the couch. They are not touching, but Rey can smell him much better now, and it soothes her.

Soon, she falls asleep once again, completely relaxed. When she wakes up again, she is now in Ben’s arms. Her body is still seated on the couch, but her head is tucked in his gigantic arms, just under his chin.

His body heat compliments nicely the smell coming from him. He’s only wearing a thin tee-shirt so she can feel his arms' soft skin against her neck. Rey is completely dizzy, drunk on pheromones. Something low is rumbling in his chest, almost like a purring. Through her half-sleep state, Rey hears Ben speaking with a deep voice: "How are you feeling, baby girl?”

Because she’s not even able to think anymore, Rey whimpers: “Good, so good.” Her answer is followed by a satisfied ‘Mmh’ from Ben. Then, he moves her a little to be able to nuzzle the top of her head. Rey hears him inhaling deeply, his nose against her hair. Even before he speaks, she knows he likes it because his scent waves are gently brushing against her. “You smells so fucking good. Like a dream.”

His arms around her tighten, and Rey whines a little bit. But a few seconds after, she's no longer able to feel anything because the purring is stronger now, and she's asleep once again.

When she wakes up, it feels like it's very late. The television screen is black now; the movie is over. Her eyelids are heavy, and she gradually becomes aware of her position. She is sitting on her brother lap, her back melted against his chest. His arms encircle her, and she feels tiny, surrounded by his massive frame.

Even if she's awake, she still feels sleepy: her movements are clumsy, her eyes open and close erratically. Ben’s scent is around them; his purring is the only noise breaking the room's silence.

Her brother slowly rocks her on his lap: the rhythm is unhurried.

It would probably make her doze off again if there wasn't something poking against her butt. A stiff and large object moves against her bottom, and the thin fabric of the pyjama is not enough to ease the discomfort.

Despite her sleepiness, Rey moves her hand towards Ben’s lap and sobs: “Ben… the TV remote is poking me…” He doesn’t stop his slow motion, and when her hand reaches the object, she cannot grip it.

Through her haze, she moves her fingers around, trying to catch the rigid remote control.

It's so hard to concentrate; she's so sleepy. Ben whispers in her ear "Do you want to grab it? The remote control?" Rey nods, and her brother takes her hand and twists it higher. The angle is slightly awkward, but it seems to work because Ben slips her hand under some fabric. Her fingers meet something very hard yet very soft.

As soon as her hand is around the thing, Rey hears a deep growl coming from Ben, and his scent becomes staggering. Rey's head is turning, and she grips the large stick tighter. Between her legs, she can feel sweet tingles appearing.

Ben’s hand is over her own, and he makes her pump the stick. "That's it, Rey, you need to grab it." It feels an awful lot like skin under her fingers and its burning hot.

“I-I don’t think it’s the remote control, Ben.” His hand moves her fingers: her thumb is gliding on a rounded tip, it’s very sticky.

"It's not?" Ben tries to sound surprised, but his voice is strained. Their hands are stroking the bulge, and occasionally Ben's hand impose a twisting motion.

Rey is so sleepy, her head is heavy, and the slick is back between her legs. "Ben, it came back. The tingles."

His scent increases yet again, and Ben moves his free hand to the front of Rey's pyjamas. "The tingles? Where, baby girl?" While continuing their movements on the stick, Ben’s free hand slips under her pyjamas and begins to stroke the front of her panties. "Is it here? Does your cunnie tingle?"

Despite her sleepiness, Rey is ashamed of her answer. She begins to sob "Yes, it's there, the wet stuff is coming out." Her tears run along her cheeks, and Ben fingers are caressing the wet fabric.

“Shh… it’s okay, it’s for your big brother. It’s a special gift.” His hot mouth grazes Rey’s cheeks, drinking her salty tears. He smells her deeply, from her face to her neck. Their joint hands are moving faster on the stick now, and it feels even harder than before.

“Do you like it when your big brother touches your cunny?” She knows she should deny. But the wetness gathering under the fabric is betraying her. Every time Ben moves his fingers, a wet sound echoes into the living room.

"Oh yes, you do. You're a very good girl, Rey. Do you want your brother cummies?" Rey doesn't know what it is, but she's so tired, she'll agree to anything. Her eyes are already closed; she can probably fall asleep at any moment. She nods slowly.

“Okay baby girl, I can never say no to you”. Gently, he pushes Rey away from his chest, then leans her forward. She feels him pulling down her pyjama and hears the rustle of clothing behind her as well. Nothing breaks the seamless mix of heat, and scent and purring.

“Take it, Rey. Take your brother’s cum” Rey feels Ben’s hand pumping frantically and something lands on her panties. It’s sticky, and it keeps coming and coming, wetting her white cotton panties irrevocably. Her brother's sounds are animalistic; she has never heard him so close to his werewolf.

Rey is sound asleep again when Ben whispers “My good omega.”

************************************

The following morning, Rey wakes up in her bed. She’s well-rested, and outside the rain is pouring. Feeling lazy, she just stays in her bed, under the covers.

Trying to concentrate, she tries to remember how she went to bed. They were watching a movie, and she remembers being oh, so tired. She recalls being in Ben’s arms, which is weird because they never had a touch-based relationship. His voice whispering something about a gift for her brother… but what kind of gift?

It is especially harder to recall because the border between dream and reality is blurred. Did she dream of being on his lap?

It almost feels like she is making everything up, and she knows she should be ashamed to have those thoughts. Since Ben's return, his scent makes her do some weird things. Maybe it’s not only his touch that she should avoid but Ben altogether.

Rey finally gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later, when she enters the kitchen, Ben is there. He greets her with a nod, and her cereal is already waiting for her. It seems pretty obvious that everything was a figment of Rey’s imagination, her brother behaves exactly as usual. If anything, it mainly confirms the fact that Rey is a little pervert.

Throughout the weekend, Ben is acting as the doting brother he is. Rey tries her best to maintain distance between them, but her brother keeps driving Rey to her activities.

Monday comes around, and when the bell rings at the end of the day, she exhausted. Every hour spent away from her house seems to suck the life out of her. When she spots her brother's Range Rover in the school parking, she almost wants to weep with relief. She jumps into the car and is welcomed by Ben’s lopsided grin.

He starts the car, and a few minutes later, he asks her about her day.

“It was alright, nothing too exciting. Oh yes, Bazine made fun of me, yet again, because of Poe’s message.”

“What message?” he asks, eyes on the road.

Rey quickly realizes Ben had not yet returned when the incident with Poe's message occurred. She then narrates the story, even though her ego's wound is still fresh.

“Do you often receive messages from Poe?” His voice is low, his tone menacing.

“You mean during class or on my phone?”

Clearly, it’s not the right answer.

The shift in the air is immediate; even if it’s weird that she can know her brother’s thoughts through his smell, she now glad to be able to do it. Because now is the time to shut up.

His brawny arms are strained under the newfound tension, and it’s a miracle that the steering wheel resists to his grip.

He’s livid, and Rey doesn't dare to ask why.

The silence is heavy in the car, and Rey has trouble breathing through the thick, acidic smell. She’s just about to open the windows when she feels her brother’s hand settling on her thigh. Today is another plaid skirt day, so his fingers are touching her bare skin.

She turns her head towards Ben to check his mood and the muscle on his jaw is still popping under pressure. So she says nothing about his hand.

She also doesn't speak when his fingers start caressing her thigh. The touch is sweet, and maybe Ben needs it to calm down. The motion of his hand is circular, and Rey shivers: the top of the circle arrives at the hem of her skirt, and his fingertips slide under it. Before she’s able to say anything, they circle back towards her knee.

Because she feels somehow guilty about his mood, she let his hand do the full circle again, and again. Every time his touch lingers under her skirt, Rey shivers. His motion raises the fabric a little bit every time, and she feels the slick gathering in her panties fairly quickly.

Luckily, they arrive at their house, and Rey all but jumps out of the car. She’s already halfway through the porch when she hears a booming “Rey” from behind.

It’s Ben, and his mood hasn’t improved one bit. "I need to talk to you. Go to your room."

His tone and height give Rey a weird feeling: why does she feel like a child who’s about to get scolded? Ben is her brother, not her father; he has no right to go all Alpha on her.

Rey nods, but it does not mean she is happy about it. In fact, she is beginning to be annoyed by Ben's behaviour. While she appreciates his availability, she didn’t sign up for a third parent.

Throwing her bag unceremoniously behind the couch, she goes straight to her room, determined to give Ben a piece of her mind. She sits on her bed, legs crossed, ready to defend her position.

Less than a minute after, Ben comes inside and closes the door behind him. Surrounded by her furniture, he looks even taller than usual. The top of his head brushes the ceiling, and his scent is not helping Rey calm down.

"What do you want, Ben?" she asked with an annoyed voice.

One of his eyebrows rises, and he crosses his arms. His sleeves are rolled up; the veins seem ready to burst from the strain. “I should be asking that question, Rey. What are you playing at?”

“Me? I’m not doing anything, what is your problem?” Rey grumbles. The man can be annoying as hell when he wants.

“Oh? So I guess dating around is “not doing anything”?” With a laid-back demeanour, he grabs Rey’s notebook from her desk and lazily turns a random page.

Rey is frowning now. “What are you talking about? I’m not dating around.”

“That’s not what I see.” Despite his relaxed stance, Rey knows he’s furious. She can smell it; the usual smokiness tone has turned into a forest fire. “Finn took you back to your room, now Poe and his messages…" The piece of papers in his hand is now crumpled. "You do know you will be joining the pack this year. Snoke's rules regarding the recruit's purity are stringent." His tone is icy, and Rey’s anger has changed into disbelief.

“I’m not dating around” Rey whimpers. Then, remembering she owes him nothing, she adds, “You don’t even know about Snoke’s rules, you’re making this up.”

Instantly he’s crowding her, and his huge hands cup her face. When he speaks again, he’s looking straight into her eyes “Who do you think trained me to take over the East Pack? I was Snoke’s apprentice for two years”.

The information is like a stab in Rey’s heart; her eyes are filling up with tears, and she’s no longer able to look at him. This man cannot be Ben; Ben from her childhood wouldn't endorse a man like Snoke.

When she blinks, big fat tears are rolling down her cheeks, crashing on Ben’s hands. Finally, he frees her face.

“I’m not-I’m not dating around. I’ve never had a boyfriend” Rey hiccups. Even when his scent becomes sweeter, Rey still wants Ben out of her room.

“Oh honey, I believe you” he coons. “But other members of the pack might not.” His tone is sympathetic but also rough.

Rey sniffles and is afraid Ben's words might be right. No longer than last week, she had caught her parents talking about Bazine being around boys. In their community, the image was everything.

Rey rubs her eyes with her hands; this situation can become an issue, and Rey is already tired with school and activities. Quiet sobs are still leaving her when Ben crouches in front of her. He delicately grabs Rey's hands and rubs the skin with his thumbs. His scent is now soothing, and Rey realizes she’s been missing it. Craving it.

When he speaks again, his tone is nicer. “I can help you if you want. In the East Pack, there’s a method to verify the recruits purity.” Slowly his fingers are moving along her skin, on her wrist. His touch, his scent and his familiar heat are comforting.

“Really?” Rey asks. Even after hearing the truth about his relation with Snoke, she still trusts him. It’s Ben, after all. “Does it hurt?”

"Not at all. We can do it right now if you want so that everything is settled." His deep voice is trustworthy, and his eyes are looking at her gently. Relieved to know there is a simple solution to her issue, Rey slowly nods, and Ben smiles back.

“Okay Rey, I need you to remove your shoes and lie down on the bed.” She follows his command, and Ben’s smell moves with her. The scent is so much better than inside the car; the tones are spicy and mouth-watering.

Lying on her bed with her head on the cushion, Rey sees Ben stand up and join her on the bed. When he sits down, his massive body makes the bed’s wooden slats crack.

"That's good, Rey. How do you feel now?" Ben's hand is on her white sock, and Rey sighs tiredly. Maybe it’s because she’s on her bed, but she feels suddenly exhausted.

“I’m okay, pretty tired tough.”

Ben’s hand strokes the fabric of her sock gently. “That’s okay Rey, you can just relax while I do the check”. Rey nods, and Ben continues his soft touches. "I need you to spread your legs, can you do that for me?" Through the haze, Rey hears his quiet command and moves accordingly. She raises her legs and spread them. Her plaid mini-skirt hikes up in the movement, but Rey doesn’t notice.

Ben gets closer now; his scent twirls around them, and Rey feels the push of Ben's hands on her thighs. Forcing her to spread her legs even wider.

A voice echoes in the room, but it doesn’t sound like Ben’s voice anymore: “So good, such a good girl”. The voice is abyssal; it comes from somewhere deep and dark.

The hands gripping her thighs are hot, but soon, Rey is no longer able to feel anything else besides a torrent of pleasure. Ben's head is between her legs, and his wet tongue is now licking over her panties in broad strokes. The whole length of the hot and damp muscle is sliding along Rey's clothed cunt. The onslaught of sensations is too much, Rey wails, and the tears are back.

From her entrance to her clit, everything is stimulated by Ben’s wet tongue. Rey can’t help but squirms when the tip of his tongue tickles the nub at the apex of her thighs restlessly. Her fidgeting movements trigger Ben's growl: Rey is only allowed to lie down and take it.

“B-Ben. I thought you-you wanted ah… to check?” Rey stutters, her arousal is increasing, everything becomes blurry.

The voice that doesn’t belong to Ben speaks again between two licks. "Yes, baby girl, I am checking your slick" Lick. "An entire day worth of juices" Lick. "You were fucking dripping for me in the car, I can taste it" Lick.

Rey feels her slick overflowing her cunt now, gushing on her panties and the sides of the fabric. Ben drinks everything, sucks her panties to try to extract even more juice. His mouth makes small suction noises, like a calf sucking on his mom’s tits.

Rey’s small moans fill the room. Between two sips, Ben’s rough voice rises: "Yes, baby girl, give me more, give me fucking everything." Every stroke of his wide tongue brings another gush of slick, and her brother's mouth is greedy. “My good virgin Omega.” Without being aware, Rey whimpers increases when she hears that word: if their parents are home, it would be impossible for them not to hear their daughter moans.

“So ready for her brother’s cock. Ready to be filled with cum” Ben coos.

Rey feels a pressure in her stomach getting stronger with each lick on her pussy. Her underwear is thoroughly soaked now, and it almost feels like his tongue is stroking her bare skin. Something is coming, but she doesn’t what, she can only _feel_.

"Yes, Omega, come on your brother's tongue." The idea is so horrible, so disturbing that Rey can’t help but trying to move her pussy away from Ben. But her brother grabs her thighs, opens his mouth wide and engulf _her whole cunt_ into his mouth. The feeling of her pussy being completely trapped in his burning hot mouth is devastating, and Rey immediately comes. Through her climax, her walls clenched and unclenched, releasing an impressive quantity of slick. Because Ben's mouth is still open around his sister cunt, still devouring her, he drinks directly from the source.

After long minutes, Rey is finally coming down from her high. It was her first orgasm, and the thought that it was with Ben makes her want to die.

Despite the peaceful scent surrounding her, and the purring noise coming from Ben, Rey is getting uncomfortable with her damp panties and the wetness all over her thighs. She tries to push Ben away from her, but his only reply is the tightening of his grip and a vicious growl.

Her brother is still tasting her, sucking her damp underwear. He doesn’t move, he just stays there, on Rey's bed, his mouth suckling her wet clothed pussy. Minutes passes, and time slows down. Ben sometimes licks her sensitive cunt, then gently sucks all the slick that he can get. Rey dozes off once or twice, and when she wakes up, her brother’s mouth is still vacuuming her core, licking her, quietly purring.

They stay like that several hours, with Rey unable to remove her brother from her pussy. The Alpha mouth is glued to her panties, using his sister juice to quench a deep thirst.

Only when the front door of the house slams open, and they can hear their parents voices that Ben finally decides to separate his mouth from his sister.

She is instantly cold to the core, and barely feels Ben putting her under the covers before she's asleep.

**********************************************************

The following day, Rey wakes up at dawn. The reality of the situation is hitting her _hard_.

Something happened with her brother. She’s never even kissed a boy before, yet her brother had licked her underwear.

He did say it was the method used in his pack to check the purity. Yesterday evening, he had confirmed that Rey was a virgin, which is a good thing.

But the way he had obtained such information is so weird. So intimate.

Completely embarrassed with the idea to run into Ben, Rey manages to catch a morning bus to go to school. Throughout the day, she can’t stop thinking about the previous evening. When she remembers her own brother drinking up her pussy juices, she can’t help but be tragically aroused.

He had provided his help during a difficult situation, yet she thinks of him in a sexual manner.

To make matters worse, her neck is scratchy all day long. A specific spot between her neck and shoulder is very red, and it hurts when she tries to touch it. She would like to Google the symptoms, but she has forgotten her phone at home.

When the bell rings, Rey jumps from her desk and rushes to the building's back door. Making enormous efforts to avoid Ben, she walks home using a different route than usual.

Because of what had happened, she’s not ready to be face to face with Ben. She doesn’t even know if werewolves siblings are supposed to have intimate contact.

Rey walks quickly and is able to get home in half an hour. After a quick check, she realizes she is alone and is relieved to know Ben is not there. There’s a small voice inside Rey’s head saying that Ben is currently outside, looking for Rey. But she decides to ignore it.

Bringing a glass of strawberry juice with her, Rey goes straight to her room. If she can manage to stay inside her room all evening, except to eat, she could avoid Ben. Rey falls on her bed, face first. Not bothering to check her phone.

The lovely smell on her bed is relaxing her, and she falls asleep.

Only to be awakened with a weird tugging sensation on her lower back.

She wakes up gradually and feels that her hips are being lifted: her head is still on her bed, but a powerful arm around her stomach raises her hips. Rey barely has the time to understand; now her buttocks are being spread, and she feels something warm gliding on her cunt from behind.

Rey cries both from the shock and the sensation. Something eerily similar to a tongue is licking her underwear, in the exact same way than Ben did yesterday. The only difference is the hands grabbing her butt and trusting it against the tongue. Rey’s moans are loud. Slick is beginning to drip from her pussy to her thighs.

"What-what is happening?" Rey sobs. Her reply comes in the form of a purring, and she knows who is the owner of the tongue.

“B-Ben? What ah, you doing?” His tongue is skillfully lapping on her cunt, and it feels so damn good. “I-I thought we already checked, yes-yesterday?”

Her brother finds the strength to move his tongue away just long enough to say: "Yes, yesterday we checked your purity. Today you went outside, and you may have had sex. We need to make sure you are still a virgin." He’s back to poking Rey’s entrance with the tip of his tongue.

That night too, Rey climax and Ben stays as long as he can with his mouth lapping her pussy.

Rey thinks it is maybe a temporary Alpha behaviour.

It’s not, and her brother spends his evenings licking her, slurping on her slick. Even if her underwear stays on, his mouth is glued to her core, for as long as possible, night, after night.

During her moments of clarity, Rey has panic attacks.

She is overwhelmed by guilt: what would her parents think if they knew that their son was sucking on her pussy for hours at a time? If they knew Ben is always talking about pups now, always trying to drag her to her room to stick his mouth against her cunt?

Rey sometimes wishes that her brother never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it's mostly porn. I updated the tags, please read them first.

The weird ritual with Ben lasts two weeks.

Two weeks of Rey coming home from school, and spreading her legs for her brother.

Lying down for hours, with Ben licking her panties relentlessly.

Little by little, the ritual evolves. He begins to caress himself while eating Rey out, and his growls are deafening. Once his groans finally calm down, he usually brings one finger over Rey's panties and slips it under the fabric. Then his damp fingertip pushes inside her.

One evening, when his fingertip is breaching her entrance, Rey asks him the reason for his gesture.

“To get you used to my cum” he groans, his mouth muffled against her panties. As the days go by, his touches become more and more possessive. Two days ago, he refused to let Rey go even when their parents were climbing the stairs.

Exactly fourteen days after the fateful evening, it's Friday night, and Ben quietly guides Rey to her room once more. His gestures are sweet, but Rey doesn’t miss the dark glint in his eyes.

When he lie Rey down on her bed, she finally asks: "Is everything okay, Ben?"

He doesn’t seem able to talk; it's only when his mouth is once again against her cunt that he finally replies: "I need to leave for a short while." Every word he says causes a motion of his mouth against her pussy. His hot breath is piercing through the fabric, warming her wet skin.

When he speaks again, she grabs her small breast over her blouse. She’s barely aware of her surroundings; a repetitive noise comes from Ben's hand pumping something under his jean. His scent is swirling around Rey, pushing her deeper into this state of arousal.

“It’s pack business. But I need to mark you with my scent, to drive away other alphas.”

If she were in her normal state, Rey would reply that she doesn't know any other alpha. But her fingers have grabbed her nipples through the fabric, and Ben is very talented with his tongue. He sucks and licks and drives Rey crazy. A few minutes later, the slick is pouring, and Rey is about to come.

Ben senses it, of course. “You fucking wait.” Rey sees him straighten through her half-closed lids. The air moves around, cooling down the slick between her legs. Ben is now on his knees in front of her. He grabs her panties and pushes it to the side, revealing Rey’s bare cunt.

It’s puffy, and clenching and the feeling of Ben's cold fingers on her wet folds is incredible. To a certain extent, she is aware of Ben staring at her inner thighs while pumping the angry and enormous red thing hanging from his trousers.

“Need to scent my little omega, so no one tries to breed her.”

His movements are rushed; the slap of wet skin fills the room. His growls are louder, and Rey is close again, her brother's fingers are touching her pussy. The slick is everywhere, and just when Rey begins to climax, she feels Ben leaning over and pushing the tip of his large penis inside.

It’s not pleasant, even if only a few centimetres are stretching her entrance. But Rey is already coming, and something is spurting from Ben's thing, soaking her inside. Her brother is on his elbows, his snarls are desperate, and Rey is being filled again and again.

When he finally moves away much later, Rey looks down. Ben’s thing is enormous, the size of her forearm, and there’s a swelling at the base. The tip is still leaking, and a white filament is connecting it with her cunt.

The scent coming from Ben doesn’t lie: he's delighted. A weird thought invades Rey’s mind: _Alpha is happy_.

The next day, Ben is gone.

It almost feels like he was never there.

Rey’s life continues, without the weird evening ritual with Ben. With his scent gone, she’s able to think more clearly. Every time she thinks about their special moments, she wants to die of shame. Even between werewolves siblings, those kinds of things don't happen: she asked Rose in a roundabout way, and her friend _scoffed_ at the idea of siblings being intimate.

Then what happened?

How is it possible that her brother, a Pack Leader, had let something so unnatural happen?

She just doesn’t understand and tries her best to bury the memories under her daily activities. School is hard, but not as hard as sport. Rey's breast is tender, overly sensitive. She feels like her boobs are swollen. Her bras are getting too small, and the sensation of fabric constraining her soft skin is painful.

Two weeks after Ben’s departure, Rey has to stop her swimming classes; her breast is too sore. When her mother brings Rey to the mall, Rey asks the Victoria Secret’s salesperson to measure her size.

The answer is horrifying; she went from a C-cup to an E-cup in only two weeks.

When she comes home, she directly goes to her room and undresses in front of her mirror. Completely naked, Rey cups her breast and kneads the swollen mounts. Even with the soreness, the motion brings a buzzing feeling. Her boobs feel enormous, no longer fitting in her small hands. When her thumbs slip on her nipples, Rey can’t help but think about Ben’s mouth on her core.

She knows she should stop, but the warmth inside her core is entrancing. While her hands are massaging her chest, slick runs down on her thighs. Rey’s mind continues to picture her brother licking her pussy, but this time without any fabric between her and his tongue.

Her arousal is peaking when she suddenly feels something running on her hands. She opens her eyes and sees that a white fluid is pouring from her nipples. Immediately panicking, she stops her motion and reaches for the liquid.

It looks a lot like milk.

Rey no longer touches her breast after that day.

*********************************

Rey's health is fluctuating a lot; she has a fever one day and is cold the next. Her head is hurting most of the time, and she feels weak as if she has the flue.

Her breast is still sore, and it keeps producing the liquid: Rey needs to tape cotton gauzes on her nipples. Her biggest fear is someone discovering it.

Rey is not the only one with odd behaviour: some people around her act strangely. Finn keeps on offering to drive her home even if Rose is already picking her up. A guy from the soccer team is continuously following Rey everywhere at school, and it creeps her out.

Almost one month after Ben’s disappearance, Rey’s life is a mess. It’s now Wednesday morning, and she is late for school. Her forehead is burning; every step makes her breast throbs. The worst thing is not knowing the cause of her condition. When she arrives in the classroom, she’s on the verge of tears.

She sits down, her boobs bouncing with the motion. For the last two weeks, she can no longer wear a bra due to the soreness. Dressed with a legging, a white crop-top and a loose bun, she feels like a mess.

Unfortunately, her teacher Mr Braxton notices her trying to sneak into the class.

“Miss Solo, it’s the second time you are late this week. Come and see me after class.”

With a whimper, Rey grabs her head between her hands. Without any reason, her life has turned into hell; her own body is betraying her. Even now, she feels her swollen nipples leaking for absolutely no reason.

When the bell finally rings, Rey waits until her classmates have left before standing up and going to the teacher’s desk. It’s now October, and the windows are wide open. A soft breeze is hovering in the room.

Mr Braxton seems to be writing something, but when Rey draws near, he suddenly raises his head.

His eyes narrow on his student, with a menacing glint. He seems to be looking at something, and when Rey lowers her head, she realizes her tee-shirt has two wet spots over her nipples.

Right away, she begins to cry. “Professor, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening.”

Mr Braxton is breathing heavily now, and a strong scent hits Rey as he stands up. It smells like fish and dead things, and it's repulsive. As he gets closer to Rey, the smell encircles her, and she takes a step back.

His eyes are crazed, his mouth is open, and a small amount of drool is dripping. "O-omegaaa”

The sound electrifies Rey, and while she tries to move away, she feels a scorching heat gripping her stomach. The sensation is horrible, painful cramps are now twisting her guts, and despite the nearby threat, Rey can only fall to her knees.

She wails, tears running from her eyes.

As another cramp seizes her, Rey hears her name being called. The pain is unbearable, Rey passes out on the floor.

When she slowly wakes up, the first thing she sees is a blurred landscape. The warmth around her and the nearby sounds suggest she’s in a moving car.

A few seconds later, another information hits her: the scent she’s smelling is Ben’s. And sure enough, when she raises her head, her brother is in the driver’s seat. The divine smell is almost enough to make her forget about the pain in her belly.

Then another cramp arrives, and Rey whimpers.

"I know, I know, baby girl, it's painful. I am trying to help" her brother's voice is deep and reassuring. His chin points something to Rey. She looks and sees two of his fingers sunk into her panties. When she clenches, she feels his digits deep inside her, overflowed by slick. It’s the first time she has something so deep inside, but it's nowhere near enough for some reasons.

“Beeeeen” Rey moans. “It’s so painful”.

“I know, we’re almost home.” His fingers are scissoring her, and the sensation is exquisite, almost stopping the cramps. “I got there just in time, Omega. Another repressed Alpha was trying to take what’s mine.” The knuckles of his hand on the steering wheel are covered in blood.

Rey doesn’t know why Ben keeps on calling her Omega when she’s a Beta. Omegas do not exist anymore; everybody knows that. They’re extinct, hunted by wild werewolves.

Her brother's voice rises once more, twirling in the middle of his scent: "We're going to arrive at my house. Be quiet. Do not move away from my arms. If other werewolves notice your scent, they will attack us.”

His fingers keep moving inside her pussy, and Rey feels her nipples leak once more. Just as another spasm arrives, her brother pushes roughly his digits inside her "Did you hear me, Rey? Stay quiet."

"Yes," she replies quietly, sniffling. She has no idea why they are going to Ben's house, no idea why she needs to be quiet. The only clear thing in her mind is that Ben's fingers are calming the cramps a bit. So she rubs her thighs together to increase the friction between her cunt and his hand.

“Rey…” Ben snarls, but Rey is too far gone. She grabs her swollen boobs and clamps her nipples between two fingers. Right away, the wet spots on her shirt expand. "Such a slutty Omega." Ben's hand leaves her cunt with a loud 'pop' and slaps her hand away from her boobs. The cramps return, and Rey is sobbing now.

“That’s what you get for wasting precious milk.”

“B-Ben” Rey stutters, but Ben is turning the steering wheel and only replies, “We’re here. Be quiet.”

Something in Rey instinctively listens to her brother. She is no longer crying, completely quiet.

Ben gets out of the car, then practically runs towards the passenger door and opens it. He takes his sister in his arms, then moves with his werewolf speed in the direction of a massive cabin. Rey can barely see the enormous log cabin, the nearby lake, and the other houses. Around them, several loud howls are breaking the silence.

Almost ripping his door out of its hinges, Ben enters his house with his sister in his arms. He bangs the door close with his foot, then rushes inside the living room, towards the back of the cabin. As they climb the stairs, Rey hears scratching on the front door as if massive claws were trying to cut through the wood.

During the whole process, Ben's nearness is enough to keep Rey calm and docile. Despite the danger's proximity, Rey's nose is buried in her brother's neck, and it soothes her. She’s aware on some level that her slick must be coating his arm, that her tee shirt is damp. But nothing matters because Ben is now closing a door and they are in a dark and quiet room. Her brother is gently laying her down on a bed, and his scent is less aggressive now, much more inviting.

Rey could drown in his scent; she wants to lick his neck, to taste the smokiness on her tongue.

"Oh, my sweet girl." Ben's voice is broken when he cups her breast with his massive hands. He kneads her swollen mounts with methodical focus. "So full of milk for the pups." When his fingers graze her covered nipples, Rey's arousal becomes too intense; her empty cunt clenches around nothing.

“Here, let your Alpha help”. Her blouse is ripped open, her braless boobs bouncing with the newfound freedom. Drops of milk are now rolling on her tits, on display for everyone to see. Rey starts to cry and buries her face in her hands.

No one was supposed to see, let alone her brother.

Another cramp seizes her, and just as she's about to scream, Ben's mouth engulfs her right nipple. He begins to suck, his hands are massaging the same breast, and the sensation is dizzying. His motion is precise; a brush of his tongue follows every suction. Soon enough, Rey feels the first trickle of milk gushing into his mouth.

Her brother keeps nursing slowly, swallowing the sweet nectar with a deep moan. His hands are squeezing her breast softly to stimulate it. Feeling her boob a little less swollen brings Rey relief, and she whimpers into the dark room. Every time Ben's tongue brushes her oversensitive nipple, Rey feels a gush of slick coating her legging.

“What a good girl, keeping your Alpha well-fed.” Ben’s mouth is still sucking on her nipple when another painful cramp twists her stomach. Barely even conscious under the pain, Rey begins to moan Ben’s name repeatedly.

She feels him ripping her legging, leaving a gaping hole between her legs. His fingers reach her damp panties when Rey suddenly remembers all the shameful touches between them. "Ben, no, I don't wanna.”

Ben's teeth are nibbling her nipple before sucking another trickle of milk into his mouth. His hand squeezes her tit repeatedly. “Omega, you need it. You’re in heat.”

The sensation of his mouth is delicious, but Rey tries to focus. "N-no, you're my brother, we-we shouldn't do, ah, that."

Ben moves his head away from her breast, but his tongue is still flicking her nipple in a mix of saliva and milk. "Okay, just rubbing." She hears him removing his belt, pants, and feels her panties being pushed to the side.

She knows now that the angry red thing is his penis. She read that Alpha have something called a knot, and even in the dimly lit room, she can see a large swelling at the base.

Werewolf or not, she’s way too young for knot and coupling, but when she feels Ben’s penis gliding over her wet pussy, she doesn’t say anything. It feels so good, the heat of his skin is rubbing against her, and it’s hard, stroking everywhere.

Ben begins to rub against her over and over again, the tip of his dick pushing against Rey's clit. Her slick is coating his member, dripping on the sheets. "You're so ripe, Omega, need your big brother to help you." Each time her clit catches the wide tip, it feels delicious, she doesn’t want him to stop.

With one motion, his cock nudges forward a bit, pushing against her entrance. Rey cries out at the feeling of him beginning to press there, but it only lasts a second before he moves away. He keeps on gliding his shaft up and down while muttering garbled non-sense ‘ _virgin pussy, so tight, gonna take my knot’._

Just as his mouth moves back to her nipple, his cock is slipping against her entrance once more, the mushroom head breaching her. Rey can’t help but whimpers under the intrusion, while Ben’s coos against her breast “Just the tip, baby girl, just the tip.”

The feeling is foreign, and despite the wet stroke of Ben’s tongue on her breast, Rey is hurting. The tip leaves her before returning a few seconds later. Slowly, it nudges inside, going in and out with a squelching noise. Rey is still whimpering, but the stung is less painful, her slick is helping with the motion. "That's it, Rey. Just the tip" Ben growls, before sucking another trickle of milk.

Each one of his nudges is deeper now, and Rey can’t help but squirms. Her brother’s dick feels bigger and bigger inside her. Even with the slick, every thrust of Ben seems deeper, his shaft rubbing against her virgin walls. Ben’s scent is swirling, drawing even more slick from Rey.

“B-Ben, it-it doesn’t feel like the tip” she sobs.

A vicious bite on her nipple makes her cry.

“Bad omega. I said just the tip, so…”

“It’s.” Thrust.

“Just”. Thrust.

”The”. Thrust.

“Tip”. Thrust.

Rey is stretched out now, her pussy feels full to the brim, and when her brother pushes again, she feels something breaks inside her. A warm liquid joins her slick, and even within the midst of her heat, Rey realizes Ben is taking her virginity.

She begins to sob quietly, her brother huge dick pushing again and again inside her. With one last thrust, his hips are now flushed against her. Her pussy feels stuffed, puffy and swollen. “My virgin little sister, giving me her first heat.” When he moves his hips, his buried dick rams against a sensitive spot inside Rey. His powerful arms are keeping her against him, every part of their bodies touching.

Trying to get away, Rey begins to squirm, but she’s pinned on the bed, spread open by her brother’s dick. “Hush now, just stay still and take it". His hands move to her breast, and he starts to knead her boobs gently. His shaft is hard as a rock, keeping her pussy stuffed; his dick is so big that Rey cannot clench around it.

The slow caress on her breast is hypnotic, Ben's scent is moving around them. When her brother's mouth moves towards her left nipple, Rey moans loudly. That tit hasn’t be touched at all, so when his lips grab the red nipple, a hot stream of milk spurts briskly inside his mouth. Ben's roar is powerful; his hips are now moving again. Each time they thrust, a gush of slick escapes from her cunt.

With each movement, Ben's pushes are more and more aggressive. "My little slut. Ready to take her brother's cum" Ben growls, his mouth full of milk. Rey has never felt so full, Ben’s cock seems to rub against every part of her sensitive cunt.

His hips are now slapping loudly against Rey’s. She doesn’t know if the whimpers leaving her mouth are because of the pain or the pleasure. Ben is sucking off her milk greedily, his huge penis pumping inside her cunt furiously.

Rey knows she is close, something is coming, and it is coming fast. She feels Ben grab her ass and raise her hips higher. The new angle allows him to reach even deeper inside his sister, and his movements become erratic. "Good girl, you want to be stuffed, don’t you?” And yes, Rey is spread open, but she wants. Her cunt quivers around his dick, and she feels herself clenches around his massive shaft.

“Give you my knot. Breed you proper", and as soon as the words leave his mouth, Rey feels his dick growing impossibly large, spreading her walls. She starts to sobs while coming; the feeling is too intense, her brother’s coke is enormous, extending inside her. “That’s it, come on your brother’s cock”.

The orgasm is powerful; she can’t help but try to clench around the swelling. Rey feels her brother's head dropping against her neck, and his scent is overwhelming.

Then simultaneously, Rey feels Ben's teeth breaching the skin of her neck and his cum beginning to spurt inside her. She screams weakly, her voice already broken by her previous yelps. Her brother's cum is warm and floods her cunt; she can feel the hot liquid reaching deep inside her. His teeth are buried inside her neck.

A foreign possessiveness swamps her; she sees herself, spread out under her brother, his massive body covering her, and the satisfaction drowns her. He’s inside her: his cum, his teeth, his mind, everything that is him is now hers. And vice versa.

Ben’s cum keeps flooding her inside, and she knows he is pleased, so pleased. His next words are confirming the feelings pouring into the new link "You're such a good girl, breed proper. Keep you knotted until you give me pups.”

And sure enough, for the next three days, his cock stays buried inside Rey. As soon as the knot deflates, he resumes thrusting inside her again, his scent surrounding them, his fingers teasing her leaking nipples.

Even when they fall asleep, his dick stays inside, hard and burning, never leaving her pussy. When she wakes up, it’s because her brother pushes his seeds inside her, ready to blow a new load. He stays inside for hours, and her pussy learns his shape.

Even when they go to the kitchen, Ben still has his arms around his little sister, and his dick buried inside her. Every step he takes, his hips slam against her, and her brother's knot tugs her overused pussy. He seems perfectly at ease, moving from one room to another, his hard cock slamming inside her steadily. When they reach the kitchen, Ben coos "My good cock-warmer".

Opening the fridge, drinking some water, taking fruits out and then cutting them into tiny bits.

Then sitting down, with his sister spread out on his lap. Grabbing her ass, and with his dick buried deep inside, moving her in a circular motion. Rey is barely conscious; her every thought focused on the stiff shaft stuffing her. She is aware on some levels that Ben is feeding her small bits of fruits, that he’s coming inside her again. Between two fruits, his mouth is circling her nipple again and he drinks her milk to quench his thirst. Rey welcomes the sensation, cupping her boob to press it against Ben’s face.

She feels in the link how much he likes it.

******************************************************

Three days later, the heat ends but nothing change. Her brother is now sharing her every thought; she’s able to know what he feels at all time.

He introduces her to his pack as his sister – his omega – his mate.

Rey has stopped trying to convince him she’s not an omega.

Ben has already brought Rey’s stuff into his home. She doesn’t ask what explanation he gave to their parents. She is now homeschooled; a tutor from the pack – a woman – comes every day to teach her.

Ben's scent is pervasive, always surrounding her wherever she goes. 

During the afternoon, Ben goes to pack meetings. When she feels him tug on the link, Rey knows what she has to do. She changes into a mini-skirt without any underwear on. Then, she goes to the meeting room, where Ben and his advisors are seated.

Despite, the crowd (at least ten people are seated), she doesn’t greet anyone and goes straight to her brother.

Then she straddles him, with her legs wide open, and her face buried in his neck. She is no longer surprised when she feels his massive dick slipping inside her slowly. Once it's buried deep, it just stays there, not moving. Ben just keeps talking, engaging with his pack members as if his cock was not deep inside his sister.

Rey knows it is forbidden to move or clench. She is just here to keep his cock warm, snug inside her tight cunt.

One time, another alpha had lost his mind and publicly challenged Ben's authority. The omega scent was near torture for unmated alpha males. She remembers that Ben made her bounce on his cock that time and her whimpers were covering the entire meeting. She knows all the other werewolves could smell his cum spurting inside her womb.

When he feels exceptionally generous, he sometimes let other males suck on her sister's nipples after the meeting. He just keeps her on his lap, with her back against his chest. He lifts her tee-shirt, baring her swollen breast; his wide cock still buried deep inside her cunt. He likes to share her milk, even goes as far as cupping and squeezing her breast to increase the stream of milk, to the great delight of his pack members. Rey is used to other males’ tongues lapping her nipples, her swollen boobs. Every time one of them manages to suckle a trickle of milk, she can’t help but clenches around her brother's cock. Through the bond, she feels how much he loves that: giving a taste of his little sister to other men but being the only one with his cock buried inside her.

She no longer wishes Ben never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, it cost me my place in Heaven


End file.
